1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to surgical instruments, and, more particularly, to a percutaneous tube used during minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional surgical procedures for pathologies located within the body can cause significant trauma to the intervening tissues. These procedures often require a long incision, extensive muscle stripping, prolonged retraction of tissues, denervation and devascularization of tissue. These procedures can require operating room time of several hours and several weeks of post-operative recovery time due to the destruction of tissue during the surgical procedure. In some cases, these invasive procedures lead to permanent scarring and pain that can be more severe than the pain leading to the surgical intervention.
The development of percutaneous procedures has yielded a major improvement in reducing recovery time and post-operative pain because minimal dissection of tissue, such as muscle tissue, is required. For example, minimally invasive surgical techniques are desirable for spinal and neurosurgical applications because of the need for access to locations within the body and the danger of damage to vital intervening tissues. While developments in minimally invasive surgery are steps in the right direction, there remains a need for further development in minimally invasive surgical instruments and methods. For example, a conventional percutaneous tube employed during minimally invasive surgical procedures often require temporary placement of auxiliary attachments during the procedure to be located in a position that obstructs the view of the surgeon or to be in an unstable position. These shortcomings to convention minimally invasive surgical instruments frequently raise the risk of additional morbidity to a patient undergoing a minimally invasive surgical procedure.